


Nick and Lance's Sexual Escapades

by CAPTAINPRICE79



Series: Nick and I Verse [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: A Jolly Good Dicking, Anal because of Yaoi, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTAINPRICE79/pseuds/CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: This is...something. Basically all the times that Nick and Lance have sex in Tooth and Claw. The number of Chapters depend on how many times I cut from a smut scene





	

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 1 of Nick and Lance's Sexual Escapades! I have literally no reason for writing this, aside from just because. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story, and I hope I can improve on my smut with this story and make it on par with like...well, maybe not Kulkum or anybody who writes amazing smut, but definitely better than what I once wrote. God, I can't believe I actually wrote something like the Press Conference AU. I so need to rewrite that and the smex scene in Zootopian Assassins: Lumis. Anyway, these Chapters are not going to be as long as normal, and that's because I'm still not experienced enough with smut to drag it on that long. This will also include any segments of the main work deemed too risque for Fanfiction.net. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

 

 

My popliteal fossa – the anatomical locations many others call the knee-pit – hit the edge of the rolling computer chair behind me, and I fell back into it. Nick wasted little time in getting into my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck to keep himself from sliding back.

“So, marks?” I asked, Nick shaking his head.

“No, sorry. It'd be too obvious if we did that, if it wasn't already.” I nodded, Nick pressing his muzzle against mine. A needy whine escaped him, and I felt amusement bubble up at the sound. I loved hearing him make that sound. It was so... _sensual_.

Nick pulled away, his chest heaving as he sucked in air, and I felt his paws scratching at my uniform. He shifted himself, and I groaned as he brushed across my growing arousal.

“So...what do you say we get this pesky clothing out of the way?” I asked huskily, Nick nodding and climbing off so he could begin working at his shirt buttons. I stood as well, my paws nimble from years of just messing around with knives. Especially those tricky balisongs.

“Hng, Lance...” I shut Nick up by rubbing a paw across the obvious bulge in his pants, and he moaned at the contact.

“Shhh, we'll be fine. Don't worry.” I said reasurringly, Nick bucking his hips as I brushed against the straining uniform pants.

“Not...not what I'm worried abou-ah!” I gently rubbed my paw up and down the cloth, Nick's expression contorting in pleasure. “You know what, forget it.” I grinned even as Nick's hips bucked again, and I unlatched his belt smoothly and easily, ripping the leather away and flinging it behind me.

“Good. Now, you want to do me or you good with a repeat of last night?” Nick contemplated that briefly, before it faded behind a lust filled gaze.

“Don't care.” He said, and I smiled at the answer.

“Fine.” I said, my paws working at my own belt even as Nick worked on my shirt buttons. I pulled the belt free and lay it on the shelf next to us, Nick finishing with my shirt buttons and opening the article of clothing. I rolled my shoulders as he pushed it off, then finished up on his own shirt.

We paused momentarily, both our belts and shirts off as we stared hungrily at each other. The impromptu staring contest was broken as we both crahsed against each other, our muzzles pressing together roughly.

Nick's muzzle parted, and I wasted no time in shoving my tongue in, tilting my head slightly to deepen the kiss. I pressed against Nick, pulling him flush against myself. Both our arousals were obvious, and I subconsciously bucked my hips against the older Todd at the thought of finding myself surrounded my him again.

“Gah, Lance, wait.” I immediately stopped, worry overriding my arousal as I pulled back. Nick saw my worried expression and flashed his iconic smile. “Once again, you forget that pants don't allow for sex.” I chuckled awkwardly, knowing he was right but also knowing he meant it jokingly.

“What can I say, you do this to me.” I said with a shrug, paw pads up and shoulder height.

“Good. I'd be worried otherwise, seeing as we _are_ mates and all.” Nick remarked, casting his gaze downward briefly. “Come on, the chair's waiting.” I smiled, before tugging the lower section of my uniform down as Nick did the same. When we were both naked, he pressed himself against me, and I barely noticed that he was pushing me back as he wrapped his paw around my arousal, stimulating the anatomical appendage that had begun to shrink when I'd thought something was wrong.

I gasped as I was shoved back, the chair nearly tipping over at the sudden weight as Nick pushed me into it.

“Okay, a little warning next time please.” Nick arched an eyebrow at that even as he straddled me again like earlier, and I held back a snort. “Okay, next time you're going to push me.” I added, Nick nodding.

“I'll try.” He grasped my arousal, and I groaned at the feeling as he slowly stroked it two or three times. I felt him shift forward slightly, then the tip of my arousal was pressing against his entrance and I gripped his hips. “Something wrong?” He asked, noting the tightness of my grip.

“Just wanted to make sure you were ready.” I said, Nick chuckling and leaning forward. He pressed his muzzle to mine gently, the urgency and lust from only a moment earlier gone as he pushed his hips down. I groaned as he slowly descended, my expression going soft at the feeling.When he was finally seated fully, I paused to allow him to adjust despite it not having been as long as it could have been since our last time.

“God, I will never get used to this.” He said, though his tone made it obvious he was referring to the pleasure that stemmed from our activities.

“Good, I don't want you to.” I said, pushing my hips up slightly. Nick got the message and slowly raised himself, until only the tip of my arousal remained inside him. He descended again, slightly faster this time, and I groaned in pleasure when he seated himself again. “Jesus...effing christ I hope our libidos aren't too damaged by age later on.” I muttered, Nick chuckling as he leaned forward until our chests were touching. He rocked his hips gently, drawing another pleasured groan from me. I pushed up sharply, then drawing my hips down just as quickly. Nick was lifted up and off an inch or so, but it was enough to draw a loud groan from him when I pulled him down again.

“God, Lance, you're good for this only being your second time.” He groaned out, and I pushed him back a little so I could wrap a paw around his own arousal and slowly start to stroke it. He groaned at the contact, though didn't say anything even though I could tell he wanted to.

I raised my hips as Nick rocked his own, and I bit down on my lip at the sparks of pleasure racing from point A to point B, point A being my arousal and point B being my brain.

“I had plenty of alone time during our week before the Academy. You think I was just lazing around?” I huffed out, Nick snorting in amusement as he lifted his hips again. I surprised both of us when I pulled him down roughly, and Nick let out a gasp as I felt my knot begin to swell in anticipation.

“God, Lance, yes.” Nick said softly, then whined as I released his arousal, and then that was changed to a whine of pleasure as I lifted him up and began to pull him down. Once again, I felt myself bump something and Nick let out a loud gasp at what I assumed was a pretty good stimulation. Somehow, he managed not to finish right then and there.

I, however, felt the precipice of release rapidly approaching, and I increased my tempo of thrusts. With a groan of pleasure, I suddenly finished as my knot slipped into Nick. Nick gasped, then groaned at the feeling, leaning forward and against me.

After a few minutes, I noticed a distinct lack of warmth between me and Nick.

“Nick?” I began, my mate pulling back and looking me in the eyes, making a litle noise of curiosity. “You didn't-”

“Hey, Lance, it's fine. I don't mind, really.” Nick quickly said, shushing me gently with a small kiss.

“I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise.” Nick smiled at that, though it was clearly more from amusement than appreciation.

“Don't make a guy a promise...if you know you can't keep it.” I snorted, drawing Nick in for a quick kiss.

“Yeah, well, you better hope nothing happens today. I'd hate to lose the one good thing I have in life.” I said sadly, Nick gently cupping the sides of my head and lifting my gaze up.

“Hey, Lance, I'm not going anywhere, I promise.” He said, and I faltered. My breath hitched, and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

“You don't know that, though.” I said, Nick smiling reassuringly.

“Maybe not. But I have something to look forward to every day, and that makes me happy. Not even five years ago I was hustling mammals with more money than sense, and look at me now; I have a steady job, mammals I know will have my back if I need them, and, most importantly, a loving mate. What more could I ask for, Lance, without seeming selfish?” I let out a light chuckle, ending it with sniffle.

“I suppose you're right. Frankly, however, I would be happy with just a loving mate.” I said, Nick letting out a chuckle of his own.

“I know, Lance. I know.” His tone tired, Nick leaned forward and lay against me, and I lay my head back in the chair. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Foxtrot.”

 

 

** And that does it for the first Chapter of Nick and Lance's Sexual Escapades. I wish it was longer, honestly, but I was going for the whole 'it's lust so it's quick' type thing. The purely love type smut Chapters will likely be a bit longer, though I make no promises. Tell me if I did good on the Fluff part, because I kinda like it myself but I'm not too sure. And don't worry, Nick's tempting of the fates won't be played with until much later in Tooth and Claw. Like, much, much later. So please, tell me how I did, because I'm genuinely curious. Nobody has commented on Nick and I's third Chapter yet, so I can't be sure people actually like my new level of smut writing. I finally got rid of my shame, which I think is what held me back the most. It was a little easier, since I just imagine Lance is me when I think about these scenes...not that I do it that often! Just...a few times. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 1,898 **


End file.
